The Second Dragon
by The Four Minds
Summary: Based of the book of Eragon. Title says it all if you haven't read the book you need to, to fully understand this story. R R
1. Desert Flower

*Disclaimer: I don't own Erogan. Christopher Paolini does. Bummer huh? I love his book and wish him luck on the next one. Also I hope he doesn't sue me. *  
  
Chapter 1: The new slaves  
  
"Alright! Bring then in." the soldier yelled. There was a crack of a whip, and rattail of chains as the slave salesmen drove in their new merchandise. The new would be slaves stood in aw at the castle courtyard. The sun had begun to set as they walked in. Chains bond their hands, and feet to each other. There was no hope of escape with all the guards standing watch. Some of the slaves were weeping softly, others gather what was left of their pride, and stood tall, the rest shot angry glares at the guards. "What you got in?" the soldier asked mockingly.  
"This bunch comes from the Hadarac desert. Just rounded them up a few days a go." The salesman presented his items for sale one by one telling what they could be good for. When he came to the last person on the chain he stopped, and paused for a moment to make sure the soldier was paying attention. " And this is a most special deal." He said pointing to the slave dressed in rag tag clothes that covered every inch of skin to keep out sand during storms in the dessert. The only thing visible was a pair of bright blue eyes that glared out from under a head wrapping. The salesmen pulled on the chain shorting the distance between them.  
The soldier raised an eyebrow, " And what, may I ask is so great about this one? Looks run of the mill to me."  
"May I present," the salesmen started grabbing on to the head wrapping. "the desert flower." With one yank the head wrapping flew off and reviled a young woman's face with smooth cheekbones and a flock of long brown hair.  
"Well now, what do we have here? A desert flower indeed!" the soldier exclaimed, eyeing the tanned face of the woman before him. He reached out to touch her face, but received a sharp kick to the shins before he could do so. The salesmen jerked her back with the chain.  
"She's umm.. rather" he started afraid that he was going to lose the sell. "spirited, but with a firm hand and good whip; I believe she will become a fine servant."  
"I see." the soldier muttered rubbing his leg. Then her pulled out a bag of coins.  
"Which ones does the empire desire?" The salesmen asked eyeing hopefully at the coins.  
"The two men up front there, the boy, and...the flower." The salesmen let out a sigh of relief and contentment. The slaves where unlocked as they disused prices. As soon as they unlocked the flower from the main chain, she made a brake for it. She smacked one man in the nose with her chains, and elbowed the other in the ribs. The chains, however, hindered her ability to run. Soon her pursuers caught her, and drugged her back to her starting point. The soldier eyed her once more. " Spirited indeed." he said softly before giving out orders, "Take the two men and the boy to the army training base. As for the girl, a few nights in the dungeon should cool her down." With a flip of his hand in dismissal the men headed off.  
  
* That's chapter one. There is more to come tell me what you think. I only asked for one thing don't bash me on the grammar. I already know I suck at it. * 


	2. New Findings

The door slammed shut on the cell. The woman sat with her hands and feet bond with chains and shackles. She looked around at the four solid walls around her, checking for a week point. The walls were bare expected for the moss growing on it. The only thing in the cell was straw bed in the corner with bugs, and three small mice running about on top. A slivered ran up her spine as she sat on the hard dirt floor of the cell. She had to get out of this place. Rolling her hand into fists, I would rather die, than be someone's pet slave girl. She thought to herself. Slowly she came up with a plan, she ripped the sleeves of her shirt, and tied the pieces together. Then tied one end to the bar of the outside window. They understated her that gave her an edge. Fools, she didn't come from living in the desert for 17 years without learning a trick or two. The woman sat herself out of sight by the iron door. Now all she had to do was wait.  
It had been about an hour, before she heard the clink of armor coming towards her cell. A tray of molded bread and a cup of water slid under the door.  
"Are we having a fun time, girl?" her new owner mocked. The sore as her saw the make shift rope out the window. He rustled out his keys and unlocked the door dumbfounded that the slave escaped. The door swung open, and he walked in to investigate. This was the opportunity the prisoner had been waiting for. In a flash, she had the chains that held her hands around his neck depriving him of air. He choked and spurted under her grip until he passed out. She picked up the keys from his limp hand, and undid the shackles. She unbuckled his sword belt, and then sized it to fit her waist. She stole the red handled dagger from his boot, and placed it in her own. For the last touch she drug the man on to the straw bed. Using the holey blanket she covered him, now at first glance she still appeared to be in the cell. She shut the door and locked it behind her, before she softly patted up the stairs.  
She kept in the shadows once in the hallway. She moved quickly looking for a way out. The hallways lead her to a large golden door with strange engravings in a language she didn't understand. A hammering of armored footsteps gave her a warring that solders were on their way. She rushed out the keys and opened the door locking it behind her. She kept her ear on the door to make sure the soldiers passed until she felt a strange wind on her neck. Turning she saw a huge dragon sleeping five feet from her. It was the size of a house, and black as night. She had heard stories of the king and his dragon, but she never thought she would see it. Then some thing caught her eye in the middle of the room. She walked silently over to a pedestal careful not to wake the dragon. On top of the pedestal there were two glissading stones, and a hole where a third was. One shined the deepest red she had ever seen; the other was sparked like a green star. Both cut without a flaw, but white webbing ran though both stones. She reached out and grasped the read stone; it was cool and heavy on her hands. "This is the biggest rube I have ever seen. The money I could get from it could feed me for a year." She muttered in amazement. She found some cloth, and rapped the stone. Then tied the gem to her belt. She reached for the other when the dragon stirred. One is all I will ever need; I best get out of here before my luck runs out. She thought racing straight for the door. After peaking out the keyhole for soldiers she slipped out. The hallway seemed longer than before and also seemed to echo her footsteps. The worse thing was that she could not spot a way out. She rounded a corer at full speed and ran smack into a young soldier. She fell backwards, but was caught by the soldier before she hit.  
  
"Whoa there Miss, where you off to so fast at this time of night?" he asked.  
  
"I losted my way." She thought of quickly, "My master.....left something in one of his stale bags and sent me to fetch it. Only I got off track and now he's going to be angry with me." She lied with a hushed worried voice.  
  
"Calm down, "he soothed. "I will help you. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"It's Jade."  
  
"Well Jade, you take this hallway all the way to the end turn left and walk until you see two big doors. That will take you to the outside and the stable is to your right. Do you understand?" She nodded. "O.K then off with you now."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Jade smiled. She started down the hallway, before she turn the corer, she waved good- bye to the soldier. He however was talking to another soldier with a grim look on his face. When he spotted Jade he glared at her angry.  
  
"You there stop where you are!" he yelled, but it was too late. Jade was already sprinting down the hallway full stride. 


	3. A new friend

Hello its me thank you for the reviews for people who did. Means a lot. Lots of love, now on to round 3 sorry it took so long.  
  
New Companion  
  
Jade ran out to the stable as fast as her legs could carry her with guards hot on her heels. She ran though the stable doors, and spotted a black stallion already staled. In a flash, she jumped onto its back, and gave him a swift kick fled into the night.  
  
The streets of Urû'baen were nearly empty at the time of night soon the gates would close, and she would be trapped. The steed was pushed to its limits as Jade saw the ten horsemen gaining on her. They shouted for the gates to close, but they were to late Jade was out the gates. She could hear the shouts of anger to get the gates back open, but Jade wasted no time making her escape to her home in the Hadarac desert. She was a fast rider, and by sunrise she reached the soft sands of the desert. The horse was near exhaustion about ready to drop. Jade dismounted, and petted his nose. "You have served me well my friend. "He tousled his gray mane, still breathing heavy. "I will walk so you can get much needed rest my swift Storm." If she pushed him to hard he would overheat and die out on this harsh land. Jade traveled all day only stopping at a hidden well to get Storm and her some water.  
  
When the sun was about to set, Jade found what she was looking for. A set of caves that was a hide out and a rest stop to many people that made their home in this wasteland. The entrance was protected by a removable stone, most would past right by thinking that it was just a rock. The caves went deep underground complete with a natural well. Little cracks in the walls and ceiling aloud enough venation for a fire to be made inside; even firewood and brush was stacked to the far side. It was an oasis big enough to hold seven people comfortably for about a week.  
  
Once she and Storm were safely inside, Jade built a small fire and replaced the stone on the entrance. After finding some old animal skins someone had left behind, she made a bed by the fire. Then made sure Storm was settled for the night with all the water he could need. Finally, she belted the sword and bag from her hip before lying down and falling asleep exhausted from her long journey.  
  
A rattling sound by her head awaked Jade. She sat up a stoked the ambers of the almost dead fire to see what was going on. There in the dim firelight, her bag on her belt was shaking violently. She reached out her hand to untie the sack from the belt when a tiny claw ripped out and shredded the bag exposing a small red dragon. The firelight danced on its tiny scales two crimson eyes fixed on her while its whip like wagged back and forth. It let out a loud squeak, folded its wings and took two steps toward her. In response she reached to stroke its long neck, but as soon as her fingers brushed the scales pain shot up her arm. It was like a liquid fire was traveling up her veins she laid back in pain blacking out.  
  
She reviled a few moments later, with the baby dragon on her chest licking her face. Jade jumped afraid the pain would return when it didn't she sat up and took the dragon in her arms and stroked its neck. That's when she noticed the new rough spot of white skin on her hand. She looked at her hand then back at the dragon she had no doubt that the two events were linked, but did not know their meaning. "Well, my winged, friend lets get some sleep." Jade cooed to the dragon as she laid him beside her bed where it curled and went to sleep by her head. 


	4. Growing pains

Hey guys and gals sorry about my messy story. I figured out what I am doing wrong when I post my chapters. ( I really don't write that bad most of the time) Thanks for the renews love you all. Dusk of the four minds.  
  
Growing pains  
  
In the first week, the dragon that she called Shenth after her mentor in swordplay doubled in size it was everything Jade could do to keep the little beast from being hungry. She spent hours hunting afraid that the dragon would get lost in the desert Jade left him in the cave. Being only armed with a sword and dagger hunting desert game was rough work. With in the next week she was exhausted and game was becoming scarce.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Jade asked the air one night. Shenth was lying with his head in her lap humming loudly when his eyes looked up into hers.  
  
~I hunt. ~ A voice said in that back of Jade mind.  
  
"W....who said that?" Jade looked around for the source of the voice taking Shenth up her arms.  
  
~I did. ~ It said again this time Jade looked down at the bundle of gleaming red in her arms. He just looked back up with whose maroon eyes and flipped his whip like tail.  
  
"You?" Jade asked in bewilderment. She could feel a new link between her and Shenth forming. She thought she give it a try ~ Can you hear me? ~  
  
Shenth cocked his head to the side and simply answered, ~Yes~.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shenth turned out to be a first rate hunter often getting twice the amount that Jade could. The next few weeks however presented a new problem. Shenth was growing at an alarming rate. In a month he had grown to be about the size of Storm her horse. She knew they couldn't stay in that cave much longer. If Shenth kept growing at the same pace he wouldn't be able to squeeze though the entrance of the cave in another month. Plus, he was going to need bigger game soon. He couldn't live off small birds and snakes forever. So Jade made her mind to move out of the caves and down toward the Beor Mountains where game was bigger.  
  
The next day she packed her few belongings in the leather bags and made sure storm was ready for a long ride. She took as much water as she could, making sure everyone was well water before they set out. At first Shenth walk beside Jade's horse, but soon took to the sky tried of getting sand in his eyes. He enjoyed the freedom of the sky doing flips, barrel rolls, and plunging at the ground pulling up at the last minute.  
  
~ I am going to go catch some dinner if you don't mind little one.~ Shenth sent to Jade.  
  
~Ok, be careful~ With that Shenth flew off into the west. Jade rode on humming happily to herself when an arrow whizzed by her head making a soft thud in the sand. Jade turned to see a band Ra'zac hot on her tail. Jade kicked Storm into a run, but the Ra'zac kept gaining speed. ~SHENTH I NEED HELP! ~ Jade head sreamed hopeing he was close enough to hear it. An archer took aim at his target and landed an arrow right in Storm's hindquarters. He reared up throwing Jade to the sand. Jade struggled for her footing moving just in time to avoid a blow from a sword. She pulled her own sword and took on the Ra'zac closest to him. Being a better swordswomen than she looked, managed to best him. When she went for the killing blow, an arrow struck her in her right arm. The sword fell to the ground the arm no longer able to bare its weight. Another quickly hit her in the head with tilt of his sword. Jade fell to her knees darkness creeping in on the sides of her vision. The Ra'zac raised his sword to her neck she could feel the cool steel. Jade prepared for the end, when a shadow intervened. Though her blurred vision Jade only got a glimpse of brown hair before she passed out. 


	5. Boy

Hey guys I am back with a new chapter I think I kept you waiting long enough thanks for the reviews. * Sniff * I love you guys.  
  
The boy  
  
Jade woke up between two soft skins on the warm night sand. A fire crackled beside her, she was not sure what had happened after the battle. As soon as she tried to move her shoulder roared with pain forcing her to stay down on the skins. When she examined the wound she found it cleaned and bandaged. However much to her dismay her shirt had also been striped in the process. Then a thought donned on her. ~Shenth?! Are you out there? ~  
  
~ I am here. ~ He answered flapping over close to her side from his perch not to far off. ~ Glad to see you awake little one. ~ Shenth nuzzle her cheek with snout and hummed loudly. ~ You had slept for three days now; the boy and I were starting to get worried. ~  
  
~ Boy? ~ Jade questioned.  
  
~ The one who saved you. I tried to heed your call but I was to far. I will never leave your side again. ~ He bowed his head and laid it next to her head. ~ It shall never happen again. ~  
  
~ Don't be so hard on yourself it was not your fault I got hurt. ~ She patted him on the snout with her good arm, but he didn't seem to ease up any.  
  
"So she's awake." A deep voice said. Jade turned her head to see a silhouette of a man coming toward her. Has she walked into the firelight she could see that he was about her age with long shaggy brown and fierce brown eyes. Jade currently wouldn't have used the "boy" to describe him at all. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly bending down to his knees so he didn't loom over her for he was quite tall.  
  
"Like a horse just kicked me in shoulder." He smiled at her joke.  
  
"Well then I think your going to be alright. In five or six years you will never know the difference." He fired back. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Ah, your fever has broken I believe the arrow that hit you was dosed in some kind of drug. You were out for days."  
  
"So Shenth told me. "Jade chirped trying to make the best of things.  
  
"So that's the brute's name."  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Jade asked befuddled patting Shenth on the head.  
  
"There is only a link between dragons and riders. Only thoughs with strong power can talk with dragons other wise. I am not one of them. I didn't even know your name."  
  
"It's Jade." She filled in quickly.  
  
"Ah, I see well it is nice to meet you Jade. I am Murgth." He eyes wandered down her neck resting on a silver chain with a green silver trimmed leaf she wore around her neck. "I have been wanting to ask you where did you get this?" He said softly, pointing at the necklace.  
  
"It was my mother's. It all I have left of her; she died soon after I was born. Why do you ask?"  
  
Murgth looked down not wanting to bring up hurtful past. "It's nothing just something I read in a book once. I think it's an elfish symbol of protection. It is race, so I guess you are lucky."  
  
"Ya, lucky." Jade said rubbing her hurt shoulder.  
  
"You are an inch lower and that arrow would have cut a tendon in your arm. "  
  
"I should have been paying attention to what I was doing and this wouldn't have happened. I was a fool to think I could fight them all."  
  
"You Bested a Ra-zac that's more than some can say." He said looking down at her shoulder. "By all right you should be dead." He put rather bluntly. Jade looked away knowing he was right.  
  
"I don't know if what would have happened if you wouldn't have been there."  
  
"But I was." He said cutting her off. "Now you can repay me by helping me fight the King and all his evil."  
  
"I will, I promise but what can two people do?"  
  
"Not just you and I but I have sent word to Verden with on horse. They should come as soon as they get it." He put his hand on her good shoulder. "Get some sleep tomorrow if your well we shall ride together. " Shenth ruffled his wings in displesement.  
  
~ What is it Shenth? ~  
  
~ You are hurt. I will carry you. I would be much smoother than any horse thing.~ Shenth said with a stroke of pride. ~ I may not be able to fly with you, but I could walk with not a problem for you do not weigh much. ~  
  
Jade turned to face Murgth again. "Shenth wants to carry me." He nodded his head in agreement and bid her good night. Shenth laid down beside resting his nose by her neck humming softly. Jade's last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she would be going to the place that her mother was from. 


	6. The road

Hey back again here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Love you all Dusk.  
  
The road  
  
Jade and Murtagh got an early start the next morning. With help from Murtagh, they make a homemade saddle out of some blankets for Shenth. The whole process took most of the morning. Once they were strapped into place Shenth laid low to the ground so Jade could easily mount between his neck spikes. He seemed a lot bigger to Jade once she was on top of him. Shenth had now grown three times bigger than her horse Storm. It amazed Jade that something so massive stared so small a little less than a mouth ago.  
  
Murtagh mounted Storm his horse, have being sent to Verden with the message of Jade's discovery. He gave them the signal to follow him as he started to ride. Shenth moved ever so carefully trying to smooth the ride for Jade, but in doing so moved extremely slow. In about five hours they only covered 10 leagues of ground and Murtagh was starting to get upset.  
  
"If you two moved any slower you would be going backward." Murtagh grumble riding a long side of them.  
  
Shenth, Jade pleaded, Do you have to go so slow?  
  
Yes, little one I do, however we could fly.  
  
Your not strong enough to carry me. You will hurt yourself.  
  
Let me be the judge in that little one. With no further warning Shenth unfolded his crimson wings. Storm reared startled by the sudden flap of his wings. It was everything Murtagh could do to hang on to the panicking horse.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Murtagh shouted but Jade was to occupied to answer him. Shenth leaned back on his hind legs and lunched himself into the air. Jade clinged desperately to the neck spike in front of her bracing for a crash. Instead a cool wind whipped though her hair as Shenth gained height.  
  
It's alright little one, you can open your eyes up now. Shenth gently hummed in her head. Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the ground. Murtagh was now seemed like he could fit in the palm of her hand. He and Storm were now at a full gallop, trying to keep pace with the beat of Shenth's mighty wings.  
  
"Well he said he wanted to go faster." Jade mudder to herself. She looked around at the miles of Dessert below that had been her home for so long. She had forgotten how vast it was. In the distance, the Bore Mountains could be seen standing tall on the horizon. The sun just beginning to hide behind the them. This is wonderful Shenth.  
  
It 's the only way for a rider to travel. Something seemed to rise from the Bore Mountains glissing in the setting sun's light. It seemed to shine a shade of blue like a diamond in the sky. Then it dissappered back toward the ground.  
  
What was that Shenth?  
  
I do not know.  
  
Well you better land before the sun sets. Shenth huffed in distaste, mad that the flight was so short, but agreed gliding downward toward the ground.  
  
Bace yourself. Shenth warned before landing tail first with a thump. Jade let out a yelp as pain strouted from her once forgotten shoulder. Sorry I landed as softly as I could.  
  
I know, Jade reasured It's not your fault. Murtagh made his was toward them. As he neared Jade could tell he wasn't happy.  
  
"You wasted all that time today walking when you could fly?" He spat angerly has he dismouted Storm, and walked toward her and Shenth. "We could have covered three times the ground we did today."  
  
"I didn't know Shenth could fly with me weighting him down until today." Jade said heatly back not liking his tone. "Whats the big hurrry anyway?" Murtagh paused not unsure of what to tell her. "Well?" Jade pried.  
  
"We just are." He looked at Jade and knew she wasn't going to take the simple of an anserwer. "The Ra'zac will be looking for you and with reinforcements. Now, that they know you have a dragon."  
  
"I thought you killed all of them."  
  
"No, they scatted when Shenth showed up, some got away. I will just fell better when I know you are safe behind Verden walls." There was a long award seince before Jade decided to change the subject.  
  
"When I was flying,I saw something in the sky by the mountains."  
  
"Oh?" Murtagh said glad for the switch in conversation. "What did it look like?"  
  
"It sparkled like a blue eveing star." Murtagh smiled almost admeidly. "What is it?" Jade asked confused with his reponse.  
  
"You shall see, but no not worry. Come, let us set up camp for the night." He offered her a hand down from Shenth's back. Once she was down his hand lingered around her waist for a moment, his eyes locked on her. He let go suddenly shocked at himself it seemed. "I got to go get some brush for the fire. "He said before speeding off. 


End file.
